Leafpool and Crowfeather Alternate Ending
by JessicaKan
Summary: This is a fan fic about what would have happened if Leafpool had decided to stay with Crowfeather instead of go back to the clans. She goes back to see her old camp and hears something she didn't want to hear. R


Leafpool and Crowfeather- Alternate Ending

Leafpool couldn't believe what she had done. She had left Thunderclan to be with Crowfeather, a Windclan cat.

"How about we stay here?", Crowfeather suggested. They had just come to an open moorland. Leafpool knew that she would be uncomfortable if they stayed out in the open, but she nodded her head.

"What's wrong? I know that you think what we did was wrong, but Starclan wished us to be together. Windclan will be fine without one warrior and Thunderclan can get a new medicine cat apprentice." he said as he licked Leafpool gently across the ear.

All of a sudden Leafpool felt a jolt of fear. She knew it had to be her special connection with her sister. Ever since she and Squirrelflight had been kits, they could both tell what the other was feeling. She hadn't told Crowfeather about the connection, so she just pushed the thought aside. _"I'm happy. I'm with Crowfeather now, and there are no cats to object to us being together."_ she thought. But somewhere deep inside she knew that she could never lose the pain of leaving Thunderclan and her kin.

-----------------------------------------

Several moons had passed since Leafpool and Crowfeather had left their clans for a life together. Leafpool still hadn't forgotten her kin and the clan. Crowfeather seemed as if he had forgotten Windclan completely.

"Have some fresh-kill." he said to her as he dropped a rabbit at her paws. Leafpool missed the sweet taste of a freshly killed mouse, but she didn't object. Her new home was on the moor and she had to deal with the fact that the only prey on the moor was rabbits.

"You seem unhappy." Crowfeather said.

"It's just that I was thinking about my clan. I hope Cinderpelt found another apprentice." she replied.

" Do you think we made a mistake by coming here?" Crowfeather asked.

"I'm not sure. I love you, but I still love my clan. I was born and raised there." she answered. Suddenly, a strange thought came to her head, _"Maybe we could go back and see how everyone's doing."_ she thought.

"Leafpool!" she heard Crowfeather say. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"Think about what?" she said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What do you think about moving our nest farther out in the moorland. Maybe we could find some woodland. That way you could hunt too. What's wrong with you? You seem distant.", he said with a concerned look on his face.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go back to the clans. Just to see how their doing." she added when she saw the look of shock on Crowfeather's face.

"I _was_ wondering how Windclan was doing, but if we just show up, they could keep us from leaving, or worse. They might attack us and chase us out." he added with a worried look.

"I guess your right. Going back after all this time would be a mistake." she said. But as she lay in their nest that night, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Thunderclan. When exhaustion finally took over, she dreamed she was back in Thunderclan. She was the medicine cat. She saw a small tom apprentice walking towards her. He looked strangely familiar. _"Who does he remind me of?" _she thought.

"Leafpool? Leafpool, are you all right?" she heard as she woke up.

"I was just thinking about Thunderclan again." she said.

"Leafpool, are you sure you're happy here with me?" he responded.

"I don't know. You know I love you, but I miss my clan." she said with confusion in her eyes.

"Maybe you were right." Crowfeather said. "Maybe we should go check on our clans." he said as understanding crossed his face.

"I only want to check on my clan. I could never go back after all this time." Leafpool said.

"I'll meet you at the island at moonhigh." she concluded.

-------------------------------------------

Leafpool trudged through out the forest toward the Thunderclan camp. She decided she would watch from the top of the hollow. As she looked down upon her old camp, her head immediately turned towards the medicine cat's den. She saw Brightheart emerge from the den. "_Why is Brightheart in the medicine cat's den. Where's Cinderpelt?" _she thought with a puzzled expression.

" Brightheart! Have you found a medicine cat apprentice yet?" she heard Firestar exclaim as he padded towards Leafpool.

"_Why is he talking to Brightheart about medicine cat business?" _she thought.

" I still can't believe that Cinderpelt died. I'm glad that you had at least learned a bit from her before she went to Starclan." Firestar said. A look of shock and pain passed across Leafpool's face.

"_Cinderpelt is dead! How could this happen. If I'd been here I could have helped her! I should have stayed." _she thought with sorrow overcoming her.

" I wish Leafpool would have stayed." Firestar said with a look of pain on his face. Guilt spread through Leafpool.

"_How could I leave my clan. Maybe, I should come back." _she thought as indecision passed through her.

"I think she's happy now. She would have come back if she wasn't happy. Don't worry I have everything under control." she heard Brightheart say with not a hint of pain or remorse on her face.

" _Now I remember why I left! Brightheart has everything under control. She was trying to be medicine cat for a long time. Well, now she handle it all on her own!" _Leafpool thought with a last look at her old camp as she headed towards the island.


End file.
